


Booyah Achieved, Again

by logans_girl2001



Series: Booyah Achieved [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Partner Betrayal, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logans_girl2001/pseuds/logans_girl2001
Summary: Ronon sees an opportunity and takes it.





	Booyah Achieved, Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for raphe1 who took the buy it now option in the help japan LiveJournal auction. The prompt was 'Possessive John, McShep, threesome with Ronon or Lorne good too.' When she mentioned that one of her favorite stories of mine is _Booyah Achieved_ , I just knew I just had to write a sequel/companion piece. This picks up about half way through _Booyah Achieved_. You might want to read that one first. Set post season five.

In the years I've been in Atlantis I've come to accept that these – what do they call themselves? Earthlings? – Earthlings have very differing ways from the inhabitants of the Pegasus Galaxy for just about everything. Most especially when it comes to romantic relationships.

John explained, or rather _tried_ to explain, that the people of his country – not just his world, but his _country_ – have a problem with two people of the same sex being together. And for him it's double because for him it's actually illegal due to something he called DADT. He told me that stands for Don't Ask, Don 't Tell and it makes it a crime for him to have a romantic relationship with another man, should he want to.

Me, personally? I couldn't care less what gender my bed partner is. Nor do I care if the man whose orders I follow shares his bed with another man. What people do in their private time should be just that – _private_ – and between them, their partner and their god.

John has made comments over the years that lead me to believe that John wishes he wasn't from such a restrictive society. One of the reasons I agreed to join with John is because I wish to 'join with him'. Or as his people say, fuck him stupid. But I haven't approached him because of the fact that he has such restrictions placed on him by his society and government.

I usually eat lunch at the same table as John but today I'm not in the mood to socialize and so I pick a table off in a corner where I can keep an eye on the whole mess hall. But especially John's table. For some reason I feel more at home, more content, calm when I can see where he is, but more importantly what he's _doing_.

A very enjoyable round of Sheppard Watching is interrupted by the appearance of yet another reason I haven't approached John, Rodney McKay. 

While I'm fairly certain John and Rodney are just friends, John has shown hints that he wants Rodney the way I want John. And seeing as how John's never once looked at me the way I've seen him look at Rodney I'd say I'm better off keeping my feelings to myself.

It's not that I don't like Rodney, I do, sorta. It's just that Rodney McKay is an annoying little man. But on the other hand he _has_ saved my life several times over the years. Plus he's a genius, and not just because he says he is. I've seen him prove his genius numerous times over the years and it never fails to impress me. And then there's the fact that he's braver than he thinks. And most definitely braver than most people give him credit for.

Rodney stalks up to John's table and slaps his hands down on the surface hard enough that I can hear it off in my little corner. They have obviously heated words that end in John getting to his feet, picking up his tray and brushing past Rodney in such a way that their shoulders bump but not in a good way, then exiting the mess, without a single look back.

I stifle a laugh at Rodney bristling at his treatment by John before pulling himself up and marching from the room.

My interest piqued, I bus my tray and follow Rodney down the halls. It doesn't take long for me to realize he's headed toward the military quarters and I wonder just who he might be visiting.

Of all the people I could see Rodney with, John being at the top, Evan Lorne isn't even on the list.

I hide around a corner and watch Rodney walk right into Evan's rooms without knocking. Until this moment I thought that Rodney only did that with the members of our team.

This new development demands further investigation and so I take to following Rodney around the city and a couple of days later my patience pays off.

Rodney doesn't spend as much time in Evan's quarters as one would think. He does visit the Major at least twice a day: early in the morning and right after dinner.

Except for today.

Today Rodney is in Evan's quarters well before his usual dinnertime. I'm still hovering around the corner when John approaches from the opposite direction. I watch as he swipes his hand over the door chime crystal and tries to not telegraph his nervousness to anyone who might be walking past.

When Evan opens the door all my suspicions are confirmed: Rodney and Evan are involved and John somehow found out. Evan's wearing a pair of sweatpants and an apron and his hair is mussed like someone has been running his fingers through it. And I'm fairly certain that someone is Rodney McKay.

John gives Evan a very thorough once over and after they exchange a few words, Evan steps back to let John enter.

With a smirk I lean back against the wall, intent on seeing just how long the three of them stay holed up inside.

I know most people in Atlantis don't think I have any patience but I do. It's just that after seven years running from the Wraith you don't sit and wait for every little thing. While it isn't the most entertaining way to spend an afternoon, it is rather informative.

Evan's quarters are in an area where people really can't just 'walk by'. Sure there are a few who can, those who have quarters just beyond his, but for the most part a person has to make a special effort to actually 'wander past' his door. And there are a lot of people who find reasons to be in the section of the city that houses his quarters.

Evan Lorne is a very attractive man and has a lot of admirers. It's mostly the female population, but there are several men that appear to have 'gotten lost' and found themselves outside Evan's door this afternoon. I just smirk at the way every person acts like I've caught them breaking the law. And when one of those people happens to be a male member of the military contingent, I can't help but laugh out loud. I laugh the hardest when it's a member of either the United States Air Force or Marines. 

A government can place restrictions on its people but that won't stop them from feeling the way they do. I once heard someone say, 'You can tell me how to act, how to dress and how to eat, but you can't tell me how and what to think or how to feel'. Seeing just how difficult it is for John and his people makes me glad I'm not from their planet.

Just over four hours later, John emerges from Evan's room and is followed not five minutes later by Rodney. Both look like they've been well and truly fucked and something twists in my gut to think that the three of them were a few feet from me engaging in what appears to be some of the best sex of their lives.

Over the next several days, I take to alternating following John with following Rodney and find a very obvious pattern between them both; with just a few differences. John runs with me three times a week and Rodney trains the other three days, leaving all three of us with one day free. Rodney and John usually have breakfast together in the mess accompanied by Teyla and myself and, more often than not these days, Torren. John then does his rounds while Rodney heads to one of the labs. Lunch finds them in Evan's quarters for just over an hour. Then it's a repeat of the morning. Dinner is in the mess, again with Teyla, Torren and myself for company. Some nights the team gathers in John's quarters for a movie, or in the room set aside for the whole city as a movie theater, some nights it's to a balcony for a game of chess and others it's back to Evan's for an evening of rambunctious sex.

I begin plotting how to insinuate myself into their threesome but my plans are derailed when Rodney is sent back to Earth to help with a problem one of the scientists has caused and John decides to go with him. Woolsey isn't happy about it but when General O'Neill tells him that John is needed in their capitol city, he really can't say anything further. 

Two days later I find Evan eating alone in the mess and the lonely set to his shoulders has me realizing that it's the first time the three of them have been apart since they first started fucking each other.

Grabbing my tray, I make my way to Evan's table, not really sure what I'm going to say or do, just knowing the man needs some company.

"Lorne," I greet him before setting my tray down on the table.

"Ronon." He looks up from where he's picking at his food.

"Mind if I join you?" I don't wait for his answer; just sit down in the chair opposite.

"Please, by all means, be my guest." Sarcasm looks good on him. My lips quirk in brief smile. "I bet you miss Sheppard and McKay."

Glancing up at him through my lashes, I take a bite of my mashed potatoes. After swallowing, I ask, "Why do you say that?"

He shrugs. "You're on downtime while they're on Earth. I figure you'd be beyond bored just sitting around the city."

"Yeah, but at least I still have the Marines to torture." My response has him snorting with laughter. "You, on the other hand,-" I point at him with my fork. "-have lost your lunch companions for however long they have to be on Earth."

That sobers him right up and he narrows his eyes on my face before hissing, "Just what are you saying, Ronon?"

I give a one-shouldered shrug. "Just that the three of you tend to have lunch together every day and so while Sheppard and McKay are on Earth, you're on your own for lunch."

"You do realize what you're saying could get the Colonel and I in trouble, right?"

I raise one eyebrow. "You mean eating lunch with two other guys is against the rules?"

He glares at me. "You know what I mean."

"Apparently not, Major. As far as I'm concerned, and what I'm talking about here, is that you, McKay and Sheppard eat lunch together every day. If it's more than that, I have no knowledge of that." Although I do and it's obvious he knows it.

He relaxes a little bit. "What, exactly, are you saying?"

Another one shouldered shrug and I return my gaze to my plate where I toy with my food with my fork. "I'm willing to keep you company during lunch or dinner until they return. If you want."

"Hm," he hums and I look up at him through my lashes. I can tell he's actually thinking about it. "I usually have dinner in my quarters around 1900. You're welcome to join me tonight, if you want."

Keeping my head down, I hide my smile. "I just might do that."

The sound of his chair scraping against the floor as he stands has me looking up just in time to see him pick up his tray. "Alrighty, then. Guess I just might see ya tonight."

"Yeah, ya just might."

With a nod, he steps around the table and heads off toward the exit. I turn in my chair and watch him walk away. John may be the one I'm ultimately after but even I have to admit that Evan Lorne has one fine ass and is a very good looking man in his own right.

Arriving at Evan's quarters at 1900 on the dot, I swipe my hand over the door chime crystal and wait for him to answer. The door slides open to reveal him wearing exactly what he was wearing when I saw John join him and Rodney that first time.

He steps back to let me in, a beautiful smile on his face. A smile I just have to kiss off. Without thinking, I reach out and grab his hips in order to pull him to me so I can lick my way into his mouth. He wraps his arms around my waist, doing his best to try and climb into my skin. A firm tug unties the apron. Pulling back I lift the strap from around his neck and drop it to the side.

That brief moment is enough to break whatever spell he slipped under when I first entered the room and began kissing him and he puts one hand in the center of my chest when I try to pull him back into my arms. "Dinner's ready," he says just as a timer dings somewhere in the room.

 _Dinner?_ Fuck! Do I have it wrong? Did he really mean just dinner when I was actually talking about more? Could I have possibly read him that wrong? "Lorne-" I'm at a loss for words. I take a step back toward the door. "I'm sorry. I thought-" I may not be good with words but never before have they failed me so completely.

He blinks at me from the other side of the dining table, holding a steaming casserole dish. "What-?" he begins and then I see the light go off in his head. "Oh." He huffs a laugh. "I figured we'll need our strength so I made my mother's lasagna."

"We'll need our strength, huh?" I lick my lower lip and try and not leer at the man as he sets the steaming dish on the table.

"Yeah." He looks at me from the corner of his eye. "I'm a bisexual man in the USAF. I know how to speak code."

"And yet you freaked when I mentioned you having lunch every day with Sheppard and McKay." I take a seat at the table and eye the bubbling contents of the dish.

"Because I have 'lunch' every day with Sheppard and McKay and you blurted it out in the middle of the mess." He sits down opposite me.

I roll my eyes. "Everyone in this city knows the three of you have lunch together every day."

The look he gives me says he wasn't aware of that. "Oh, no."

"Please, Lorne. Most people think it's just lunch. Of course that means they're not very observant or they'd know it's more than 'lunch'." With one brow raised, I poke at the cheese-covered dish with my fork. "What's lasagna, anyway?"

"Pasta, meat and cheese."

"That all?"

He rolls his eyes. "It has a sauce and some vegetables like tomatoes and bell peppers but mostly, yeah."

"Hm. Okay." I hand him my plate and he piles it high with lasagna and salad. "Are you piling it on because you think I need this much strength or because you're trying to put off getting naked with me?"

He narrows his eyes at me while putting just as much food on his own plate. "I'm going to brag and say I think we're going to need this much strength."

I nod and fork a bite into my mouth, my eyes rolling back in my head at the wonderful taste. Ever since I joined with these Earthlings I've tasted some very good food but nothing as good as this simple pasta dish that Evan made for me tonight. "This is incredible!" He chuckles and eats a bite as well. Being on the run from the Wraith has taught me to eat quickly because I never knew how long I had to actually eat. I employ that tactic now and attack the food on my plate like I'm starving and may never see food ever again.

Evan's snort has me raising my eyes to his face where I see him shoveling food into his mouth almost as fast as I am. When our gazes meet, we both start laughing and have to stop eating or risk choking.

"Will Sheppard and McKay get upset that we're doing this without them?" The words are out before I can stop them.

"They'd better not." I raise one eyebrow and take a sip of water. "I can guarantee you that they'll find a way to fuck each other while they're on Earth."

"Despite how dangerous it is for Sheppard?"

"Have you met them? Do you really think they'd abstain just because Sheppard _might_ get caught?"

"That's what makes it all the hotter, right?"

"Don't you know it." He licks his lips and my dick twitches at the image of those lips wrapped around my length. "There's nothing better than the thrill of discovery."

Before I can respond, he gets up and walks around the table so he can straddle my lap, winding his arms around my neck. "I think we've talked enough, don't you?"

"I am a man of action, not words, so yeah; we've talked more than enough."

With a smirk and a wiggle of his eyebrows, he licks his way into my mouth and sucks on my tongue. I slip my hands down the back of his pants so I can squeeze his ass and pull him closer. When Evan begins to grind down against me, I stand up and carry him to the bed. He tightens his hold on my neck and wraps his legs around my waist.

Placing one knee on the mattress, I lay him down but when I go to pull back in order to remove our clothes, he tightens his hold on my neck and digs his heels into my ass.

With a mental shrug, I begin kissing my way down his neck, stopping to nibble on his collarbone. He stabs his fingers into the hair at the back of my head. I arch up into his touch all but purring at his response. Licking and kissing down his chest, I stop to suckle his nipples. "Ronon," he moans my name, arching his back and tightening his hold on my head when I move further down his chest. "Please."

I'm fairly sure I know what he wants but I'm not inclined to give it to him. Not now, at least. I haven't been laid in a while but that doesn't mean I can't take my time. Plus he tastes fantastic. I don't leave a single inch of skin on his torso untouched. 

We're rubbing frantically against each other and just before I pull back to strip us so we can take this to the next step, he shudders and the room is flooded by a musky scent that signals his orgasm.

"Um-" He licks his lips and refuses to meet my eyes. I'm positive the flush staining his torso and face is embarrassment at how quickly he just came.

"I take it you usually burn slower than that."

"Yeah." He shifts nervously and I dip my head to nibble on his right nipple, causing his breath to catch in the back of his throat. "You just happened to have hit all my buttons."

He shivers when I huff a chuckle against his belly. "Good to know." I pull back and tug his pants and boxers down, urging him to lift his hips so I can pull them all the way off. "Let's get rid of these," I say, tossing them over my shoulder. I finger a tiny bruise on his right hip. "What's this?"

He raises his head to look. "Oh, John's very possessive and likes to mark us. Rodney has at least one too."

"Huh," I grunt, lowering my head and sucking on the bruise, making it bigger.

"Ronon!" Evan hollers. "John's not gonna be happy about that!"

I grin down at him. "Guess he'll just have to keep marking you then, huh?"

"You planning on covering each of his marks with your own?" It's the first time either of us has made even a slight hint that their threesome might turn into a foursome with me.

"I might. Might have to mark Sheppard and McKay as well." He just rolls his eyes.

When I go to lick at his spent cock to clean it, he places one hand on my forehead. "Too much," he says to my unspoken question when I look up at him through my lashes.

"Okay." I press a kiss to his inner thigh and stand up to remove my clothes. He manages to surprise me by sitting up and assisting me in getting naked, running his hands over every inch of skin that is revealed. Once I'm completely naked, he lays back on the bed, stretching sensually, presenting a very arousing picture. "Top or bottom?" I ask, straddling his hips.

"Hm," he hums, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. "I don't think I'm gonna get it up again soon so… I guess I'll bottom."

I smile down at him. "That's fine. You can return the favor later."

"You can be assured of that." He runs the tips of his fingers up my thighs and scratches with his nails on the way back down.

"You got any lube?" I ask, shifting so that I'm kneeling between his legs.

"Bedside table drawer." He points with his left hand at the table that holds a lamp and a small stack of books that appear to be his favorites judging by the ratty covers. I open the drawer and pull out the small bottle of lube. "There might be a condom in there. But it might be expired."

I look at him. "Want me to use a condom? 'Cause I'm not sure where we'd get one that's not expired, if the ones you have are, without getting dressed again which would kinda ruin the mood."

He chuckles. "Don't need a condom, just thought you might want one. With how often Keller runs blood tests, I'm sure we'd know if we had anything."

"True enough." I dribble some lube on one finger, smearing it around until the tip is well coated. "And I don't need one. Like you said, we're clean."

Bracing myself over him on my left hand, I begin kissing him again while rubbing my lube-coated finger against his entrance. Keeping him distracted with kisses, I take my time preparing him. Not to brag, but my size is rather impressive and the last thing I want is to hurt him.

When I slip a third finger in him, he pushes on my shoulders until I lean back. "Want…to…see…" he pants, looking down between us. He licks his lower lip and when he raises his eyes back to mine the look in them has my cock twitching.

"Like what you see?" He nods. "Who's bigger?"

"You are. But not by much. And I have had both of them in my ass at the same time."

My breath hitches at the thought of John and Rodney double fucking Evan. "What I wouldn't give to see that. Hell, what I wouldn't give to be one of the two dicks in your ass."

His smile turns into a smirk. "You gonna finger me all fucking night or are you gonna put your cock in my ass and fuck me?"

"Impatient?"

"Nope. Just horny." Removing my fingers, I slick myself up before slowly pressing inside. His eyes roll back in his head and he arches his back. "God!" he mutters, breathing slowly through the initial burn of penetration.

When I bottom out, I stretch out completely on top of him and bury my fingers in his hair. He wraps his arms and legs around me and together we slowly begin to move.

The tips of the fingers from one of his hands caresses up and down my spine while the other clutches at my shoulder. He bites his lower lip and I find it a temptation I just can't ignore so I lean down and replace his teeth with mine, pulling a deep throated moan from him. From there, I slip my tongue into his mouth and suck on his until we both need to breathe.

The initial flush of arousal that was urging me to eat as fast as I can has been replaced by a need to take this slow, to savor each and every second of this intimate encounter. I can tell the instant Evan gets too close to the edge by the sounds he makes and the fact that his nails are digging into the skin of my back.

I take it as my cue to begin moving faster and also start thrusting a bit harder. Evan throws his head back and arches his back, tightening his muscles around me and I find my world has narrowed down to the point where we're connected.

Placing my left hand flat on the bed next to his head, I raise myself a little bit and reach back with my right to grab his left leg and tug it higher up my hip. This opens him up a bit more, gives me more room between his legs and allows me to thrust just that much deeper. He abandons his exploration of the skin of my back in favor of holding on for dear life to my triceps as I pick up the pace until I'm thrusting so hard into him that his teeth are clacking on the end of each in-stroke. My grunts are punctuated by the sound of my balls smacking his ass and we're both gasping for breath. 

We stare into each other's eyes and I can see him approaching orgasm. A quick look down shows that he is still soft and I can't stop the smirk at the knowledge that I'm able to bring him to climax without him getting an erection. It's not something that happens often and I wasn't sure I could do it do him.

I'm not anywhere near coming myself so I slow down in order to pull him back; can't have him falling over the edge again so soon. He whimpers low in his throat and I soothe him with gentle kisses to his lips. He grabs my head and pulls me into a deep kiss and digs his heels into my ass again in an effort to urge me to speed up again.

One thing he's obviously never learned about is that I tend to do the exact opposite of what someone wants and this time is no exception. He actually growls when I stop moving. "Patience, Lorne. We don't have to rush." He blinks owlishly up at me as if I'm speaking a foreign language. 

His eyes flutter closed and he lets out a long low groan when I press in a bit deeper. The hands in my hair tighten almost painfully before pulling me back down so he can nip at my chin.

Deciding I've tortured him enough, for now, I begin to slowly fuck him again, making sure to go as deep as I can on each in-stroke. He sighs in contentment as I move over him, a tiny smile of pleasure gracing his face.

This time I can't stop the rush up to the top and before I know it we're both falling over the edge. I come with a shout and feel his muscles milk every last drop from me.

Before the tremors stop and my muscles give out, I pull out and roll to the side, lying on my back and panting at the ceiling. One of his hands lands on my stomach and I turn my head to look at where he's lying next to me, struggling to catch his breath. With a smirk at my handiwork, I roll to my side and lick at his right nipple.

"Oh, God," he pants. "You're… one… of… those."

"One of what?" I ask, one brow raised in question.

He opens his mouth but nothing comes out so he just waves one hand in a vague circle before giving up with a growl and I can't help but laugh at the fact that I actually fucked him stupid. He manages to lift his left arm just enough to punch me lightly on the shoulder and I know that if he wasn't exhausted from our fucking the punch would have been much harder.

My stomach rumbles so I climb from the bed. "Where ya goin'?" He's starting to get his wits back, good.

"'M still hungry. Is this good cold?" I spoon some more lasagna onto a plate.

"No. But it is good reheated. Microwave's in the kitchen area." He points to the alcove on the other side of the table. "Toss me a wet cloth, would ya?" I pop the plate into the microwave, setting the timer for a minute before stepping into the bathroom and wetting him a cloth and tossing it to him. It lands on his face with a wet plop. "Gee, thanks," he mutters sarcastically.

The timer beeps and I pull the warm plate out and quickly devour the lasagna. He was right; it's just as good reheated. 

"You gonna come back to bed?" He licks his lips and looks me up and down like I'm a special treat.

"You ready for round two?" I take one more huge bite before setting the plate down on the table.

When he opens his mouth to answer, a yawn catches him unawares. "I was gonna say yes, but I'm thinking we need some sleep first."

"Sounds good to me," I reply, gulping some water before climbing back onto the bed and spooning up behind him.

Sleep comes fairly quickly, always does with a full belly and enthusiastic sex. I sleep deeper than I can ever remember sleeping before.

A moist warmth surrounding my cock pulls me from my slumber and I reach down with one hand to bury my fingers in Evan's hair, silently encouraging him to not stop. Just as he's really getting into it, but before it can get _really_ good, he's called away to see to some minor emergency that only the head of the military can handle.

We spend as much time together as we can, which isn't much with him being officially in charge while John's on Earth. On the nights we get alone, we alternate between my quarters and his.

Until John and Rodney return a month later. John, Woolsey, Rodney and Evan spend almost an entire afternoon holed up in the conference room and then John, Rodney and Evan disappear into Evan's quarters for several hours.

The three of them stop showing up in the mess for meals, John no longer runs with me and Rodney misses every training session the first two weeks he's back in Atlantis.

I'm beginning to think my fling with Evan was just that – a fling – and that he has no plans to inform John about it and suggest I join them. I try and not let my disappointment show but Teyla has always been able to tell what I'm thinking and feeling.

"You should not worry so, Ronon," she tells me one day nearly three weeks after John and Rodney's return from Earth. "They spent a month apart. Give them some time to get reacquainted."

"You don't know what you're talking about," I grumble. I really hate that she's able to read me so well.

"I heard that one of our allies has requested Rodney come and work on some piece of equipment." I raise one eyebrow and continue to eat. She knows I hate it when she doles out little pieces of information at a time. "Woolsey has denied John's request to accompany him because Evan and his team are due to leave in a day or two for an extended visit with another of our allies." She takes a delicate bite of her sandwich.

"I swear, Teyla, if you don't just spit it out…"

She gives me her most serene smile. "John has suggested _you_ take his place." She takes a sip of water. "He said he trusts you the most with Rodney's safety."

I have known since I became a part of his team that John trusts me with his life, and that of just about every person living in Atlantis, but to know that he actually told someone that he trusts me to watch over Rodney like he himself would is one of the biggest compliments I've ever received.

John approaches our table just as I fork some more corn into my mouth. "Ronon, Rodney has to go to PX5-927 to fix their generator. I can't go with him nor can Lorne. I want you to go and watch over him. You leave at 0800 tomorrow." Before I can even respond, John walks away. I turn and watch him exit the mess. Leaving the city with Rodney will allow me to put the next step of my plan to get into John's bed into motion without any interference.

The next morning finds me waiting in the gateroom when Rodney comes storming in, almost ten minutes late. The disgruntled look on his face and the way he's grumbling under his breath tell me that seducing him isn't going to be easy. But then again, nothing worthwhile is.

"Can we just get on with it?" he turns and yells in the direction of the DHD.

John's equally disgruntled face appears over the railing. "If you hadn't been late, you'd be there already!"

"Oh, yeah, like it's my fault the SGC sends me a bunch of morons who don't know their ass from a hole in the ground!?" Rodney finishes snapping his TAC vest closed. "I couldn't just leave when there was the chance that the city would _explode_ , John."

"Isn't that why you have Radek? To see to things when you're not in the city?"

Rodney's head whips up and he narrows his eyes on where John's glaring down at him. " _Radek_ wasn't having any luck fixing it. Do you _really_ think I don't trust him? He has proved he's almost as smart as me. This was one problem that only _I_ could fix." The two men have a brief staring contest before Rodney makes a noise in the back of his throat. "Just dial the damn gate, Colonel. Sooner I get there, sooner I can get back." Having dismissed John, Rodney turns his back and stares at the gate.

I've seen John and Rodney bicker before, but never like this. Makes me wonder if they're having a lover's quarrel and how I can use that to my advantage. Not trying to be an asshole, just being practical.

When Rodney turns his back, he misses the hurt look that crosses John's face when he uses John's rank instead of his name. John sighs, slaps his hands on the rail and then turns to tell Chuck to dial the gate before disappearing from view. I'm not sure if he's decided to not stay and watch us step through the gate or if he's just watching from a point where he can't be seen from the floor of the gateroom.

Turning slowly, I watch Rodney, waiting to see just how he's feeling about his very public argument with John. Rodney McKay likes to think he's a very private person when in reality he's anything but. He wears his every emotion on his face for all the universe to see. But he seems to have figured out how to hold in the hurt I know he must be feeling today. His eyes are narrowed and focused on the gate in a way I've never seen them and he's standing straighter than ever before, almost as if he was a member of the military, with his shoulders squared and his head held high.

The sound of the gate dialing and the event horizon opening is mostly background noise but when the event horizon explodes out into the room, a small smile graces Rodney's face. A smile I recognize as one of wonder at the thrill of the adventure he's about to embark on by stepping through the gate. If I hadn't been watching him so closely, I wouldn't now know that even after all these years Rodney is still amazed by the prospect of stepping through the gate to another planet.

When John's not stepping through the gate with me, I'm usually the first through, but not today. Today I'm here solely to keep an eye on Rodney and so I motion for the Marines to go first, then urge Rodney to go with one hand to his shoulder. With one last look back, hoping to catch sight of John watching us, I follow.

It was early morning on Atlantis but on PX5-927 it's late afternoon. It's one of the things that took me a while to get used to as a child and totally messes with a person's sleep cycle.

By the time I step through the event horizon, Rodney has already greeted our escort and is following them from the gate to the generator they need fixed. "McKay!" I bellow, startling him enough that he actually jumps before spinning to glare at me.

"What!?" he snaps back.

I jog down the steps of the gate platform and march up to his side. "Sheppard ordered me to protect you. That means where you go, I go."

He rolls his eyes. "And?" I frown down at him in confusion. He waves his arms like that's supposed to make me understand what he's trying to say. While I have learned how to speak McKay, I'm not as fluent as John. With a huff he explains, slowly, "No one's keeping you from following me, Conan."

"You didn't wait for me to exit the gate," I say through gritted teeth. He just blinks at me. I know Rodney can be a bit absentminded but this is a bit much. "Just, wait for me next time. Okay?"

"Yeah," he replies, nodding his head before turning and motioning our escort to continue on their way. "Told you I'm important to my people." Great. Now I've gone and enlarged his ego. Just what I need to make this trip perfect.

Over the past few years I've been trying to learn about just what it is exactly that Rodney does. But even so, it's extremely boring standing here watching him root around inside the console of the machine he's here to fix. Normally his muttering to himself would have me chuckling but today it's just not enough.

"Do you have to stand _there_!?" he demands when he hits my leg while backing out of the machine for the fifth time in a row.

"I'm here to watch over you, McKay."

"Doesn't mean you have to literally watch 'over' me," he grumbles, shoving against my shin to try and make me back up a step. I give in, but only because he won't get back to work until I do. And because a grumpy Rodney is an unproductive Rodney. "Thank you." He rummages around in his tool bag before pulling out a tool I can't name and disappearing back inside the machine. "Might as well do a perimeter search," he calls. "I think I'm fairly safe inside this thing."

"Why do you think Sheppard sent all those Marines?" I respond, resisting the urge to poke his ass with the toe of my boot. "They're guarding the perimeter. I'm here to guard _just you_ and that's what I'm gonna do. You don't like it? Take it up with Sheppard when we return."

That has him backing out of the machine to blink up at me. "He told you that you were here just to guard me?"

I shrug. The man has never really seen his own worth, despite having an ego the size of Atlantis. "Of course. You know just how important you are to the survival of the city." My answer is normally something that would have his chest puffing up with pride but not today. For some reason my wording has a shuttered look coming down over his face and has me wondering again if he and John had had a lover's spat before we left.

"'Important to the survival of the city'," he parrots back. "Right." The dejected tone of his voice has me making my final decision: before we leave this planet, Rodney will know that he's very much wanted.

Several hours later he decides he's hungry and so we break for the day and join our hosts for what to them is a feast but according to Rodney, who managed to surprise me in not announcing it for all to hear, is really just a rather meager meal. Although, judging by the way he shovels food into his mouth, I'd say it wasn't as meager as he wants me to think.

Eventually I convince him it's time for us to turn in for the night and lead him from the dining tent and over to the hut we've been given for our stay here.

I shut and lock the door before walking the room checking the two windows to make sure they're as secure as can be on such a primitive planet.

"Oh, _now_ you check the perimeter?" he snarks.

Turning, I find him removing his shoes and socks before discarding his jacket and pants. "Here it's _my_ job. The Marines are guarding the rest of the village. This hut-" I wave an arm at the room. "-is my responsibility since it's where we'll be sleeping while we're here."

His head snaps up from where he's folding his pants. "What do you mean 'we'?"

I smirk and step closer, getting into his personal space. "I told you: where you go, I go. I'll be sleeping in that bed with you." I point at the large mattress set on a platform in the corner of the room.

Rodney swallows. "I'm sure John didn't mean for you to keep that close of an eye on me."

"Got a problem with it, McKay?" I shuffle closer until our bodies are touching.

"John he-" He stops to clear his throat. "He's rather possessive."

"Yeah, I know." I lean down and brush my lips to his. Or rather, try to. He turns his head so all I get is his cheek.

"What do you mean you know!?" He shoves against my chest but I refuse to give an inch.

"While you and Sheppard were on Earth, I kept Lorne company. He told me just how possessive Sheppard is and how the two of you each have at least one mark from him." I nuzzle behind his right ear. "I plan on leaving several marks on you while we're here."

Rodney all but jumps out of my reach. "He won't like that."

"Then he should have me join you so we can _both_ leave our marks."

"Oh, God!" he murmurs. "You know!"

I roll my eyes and stalk him around the room. "I've known for some time now."

"Just how long?" I have him backed into the corner opposite the bed. He plants his hands on my chest in an effort to keep me from getting any closer.

"Since just before John joined you and Lorne."

"And you want to joins us, now, too?" He raises startled eyes to mine.

"I sure do." I try to kiss him again, only this time he finds enough strength from somewhere to push me back.

"You just want John, don't you?"

I don't even have to think about my answer. "Would I be here, trying to seduce you, if I wanted just him?"

He shakes his head. "No one ever wants just me," he mumbles. I don't think he actually heard what I said.

"McKay," I say, reaching out with one hand and tilting his head up. "You and Lorne were together first, right?" He nods. "What part of that makes you think no one wants you?" He shrugs. "Lorne told me that Sheppard threatened to end his career because of your relationship with Lorne. What part of that makes you think Sheppard doesn't want you?" He lowers his eyes. "Do I want Sheppard? Yes. Do I want you? Fucking yes. Am I using you to get to Sheppard? Hell no." That has his eyes snapping up to meet mine. "If fucking you leads to my being asked to join your threesome, then that's great. If not-" I shrug. "-at least I'll know what Sheppard knows."

"And that is?"

"What you look like when you come."

His breath catches in his throat. It appears I've rendered him speechless but then he shakes his head. "You only want me as a way into John's bed."

"We've already talked about that, McKay. I want you _for you_." He doesn't look convinced so I lean in and manage to actually capture his lips with mine.

When I slip one hand under his shirt, he breaks the kiss. "I'm not as beautiful as John or Lorne."

I swallow a sigh of frustration. "But you _are_ beautiful in your own way."

"Surely, you don't want-" He once again tries to talk me out of seducing him.

"Enough!" I snarl, interrupting him. "Don't tell me what I do and don't want, McKay. I'm here, with you. You are not just some warm body and I don't want you just because I'm horny. If it was only one or both of those, I wouldn't _be here_. I'm here because I want _you_. If you can't accept that, then I guess I should stop wasting my time." I shift in order to step back and he fists his hands in my shirt to keep me in place.

"I've never been wanted just for me."

"That's a lie, McKay. You currently have two boyfriends and from what I hear they fought over you."

He huffs a breath. "Fine. I've never been wanted by so many at once."

I smirk and lick my way back into his mouth. I place one hand low on his belly, spreading my fingers to cover as much skin as possible. The muscles quiver under my palm. Sliding my hand around his hip, I slowly draw it up his side, taking his shirt with it, breaking the kiss only long enough to pull the material over his head before tossing it over my shoulder.

His fingers fumble with the hidden closures on my shirt and with a chuckle I assist him in removing it. Pulling back from the kiss in order to breathe, he pushes my shirt from my shoulders. "You have new scars," he murmurs, fingering a rather nasty scar high on my left shoulder. "I wish I could remove them for you like I did the ones on your back."

"The ones on my back are scars I tried to not think of. But these-" I take his fingers and place them on several other scars on my torso. "- are badges of honor and I don't mind them."

He manages to surprise me by leaning forward and kissing the scar on my shoulder. I grit my teeth and fight the urge to just toss him on the bed. He whimpers when I step back and I shush him with a kiss before quickly removing the rest of my clothes and then crawling up on the bed and stretching out on my back with my legs spread wantonly. "You just gonna stand there looking at me, McKay? Or are you gonna get over here and fuck me?"

With a full body shake, he steps out of his boxers before crawling up on the bed and kneeling between my legs. "How do you want me?"

"Inside me." He just about swallows his tongue. Reaching under the pillow, I pull out the bottle of lube I put there earlier and hand it to him.

"Pretty sure of yourself, there, weren't ya, Conan?" He begins smearing some lube between his thumb and index finger.

"No. If you had resisted anymore, I'd've waited for you to fall asleep and taken care of things myself."

He frowns but doesn't stop warming the lube between his fingers. "How much prep do you need?" he asks, slipping one finger into my ass.

"More than that." He adds more lube and a second finger and then quickly adds a third. "Yeah, that's perfect," I murmur, my hips jerking a bit when he rubs against my prostate.

When he removes his fingers so he can slick up his cock, I bite my lip to stop a whimper from escaping. It's an exercise in patience to not grab him, toss him onto his back and impale myself on his dick and my patience is rewarded when he finally places the tip against my hole and begins to slowly press inside.

I get the impression he doesn't top very often and I can't figure out why. Sure the man has an ass to die for but he's probably the universe's pushiest bottom. And really, who wants to deal with that while trying to fuck someone through the mattress? When he pauses just past the guardian ring of muscle, I wrap one leg around his hip, tuck the heel of my foot under his ass and tug firmly until he's buried balls deep.

His breath catches in his throat almost as if he wasn't expecting me to be an active participant in our activities. I stretch my arms over my head, arching my back, which has him slipping out enough for him to remember why we're here. He braces himself over me on his fists and hesitantly thrusts in and out. With a low growl of frustration, I hook both heels under his ass and urge him to _fuck_ me. He locks gazes with me and seems to finally _get it_ and begins to slam into me so hard I have to brace my hands on the wall behind my head. 

Planting my feet on the mattress, I meet him thrust for thrust. The surprise on his face makes me wonder just how John and Evan act when he fucks them. Surely they don't just lie there. Although, given that I'm nearly positive they don't let him top often it is quite possible they only let him fuck them once they're exhausted and can hardly move.

I decide right then and there that when we get back to Atlantis I'm going to invite myself into their threesome and show them just what they're missing by making Rodney their bottom boy. Sure the man probably looks tasty flat on his back with his legs spread wide, but that doesn't mean he's an exclusive bottom or that he should be forced to be one.

Reaching up with one hand, I grab the back of his neck and pull him down so I can suck on his tongue some more, chuckling into his mouth when it becomes obvious he has trouble concentrating on the two things at once. If I have to choose between kissing him and him fucking me, I'm gonna choose the latter every time and so I give up my prize. 

Beads of sweat have begun to roll down Rodney's face when his arms finally give out and he collapses on top of me. With one hand low on his back I still his hips, telling him silently that it's okay for him to take a breather. We have all night. It's not like anyone's gonna come looking for us or call him away in the middle of the night.

His breath is warm on the side of my neck where he has his head tucked under my chin while gulping in lungfuls of air and I wait until his breathing is more or less back to normal before I begin thrusting my hips again. He huffs a laugh and darts out his tongue to lick some sweat off my neck before raising himself up onto his elbows and shifting his hips almost lazily. I slide my hands down to cup his generous ass, giving a slight squeeze, waiting for the moment when I need to tell him to get on with fucking me again.

Rodney proves his genius by beating me to the punch when he rises up on his knees and slips his hands under my thighs, pushing them further open and back, and pulling almost all the way out before slamming in hard enough to have my eyes roll back in my head. "Touch yourself," he growls through gritted teeth, his hips beginning to snap forward so hard and fast I worry about his back.

I do as ordered and wrap one hand around my straining erection and start to stroke myself in time with his thrusts and before I know it my back is jack-knifing off the bed and I'm coming so hard my vision grays out at the edges and I'm afraid I'm going to pass out. I'm brought back to the real world by the solid weight of Rodney McKay taking a header into my chest when he passes out from the force of his orgasm.

Wrapping my arms around his shoulders, I cuddle him until his dick softens enough to slip out and then roll him gently to the side so I can get up and grab his TAC vest and the wet wipes I know he carries in one of the pockets. After cleaning us both, I tuck him under the covers and get dressed in order to go check the outside perimeter before returning to the single room, disrobing again and joining him under the covers where I curl protectively around him.

We end up having to stay on PX5-927 for almost a month and I spend each night discovering what makes Rodney scream in pleasure. By the time we return to Atlantis Rodney's torso is mostly one big hickey and I have some new scars on my back from his nails.

During the debriefing, John keeps looking from Rodney to me and back, almost as if he can see what happened between us on PX5-927. When his eyes narrow on my face I know he's figured it out. I smirk at him, slouch deeper into my chair and turn just enough that one foot touches Rodney's ankle. I know John can't see it but he can't miss the way Rodney's eyes widen and the scared look he throws my way. I just wink at Rodney and rub my boot lightly against his.

The instant Woolsey dismisses us, Rodney jumps from his chair and bolts from the room. John and I both stay seated until we're alone and then we both slowly get to our feet. I stand my ground as he stalks around the table, coming to a stop just beyond my reach.

"Just what game are you playing at, Ronon?" he hisses. He's standing straighter than I've ever seen him stand before and is actually fingering his sidearm. Is he actually thinking of shooting me? For fucking Rodney?

I deliberately make my stance more casual by tucking my thumbs into the front of my belt and settling all my weight on my heels. "No game, Sheppard."

"Really? 'Cause that's not what it looks like from here. I mean, first Lorne and now Rodney!?"

My eyebrows climb my forehead at his mention of Evan. "You know about Lorne?"

"How could I not? We were on Earth for nearly five weeks. Any marks I had left wouldn't still be noticeable by the time we returned." I can't help rocking back on my heels and smiling a little as I remember leaving each and every bruise. "It took me nearly a week to cover up each one."

"Have fun trying to do the same with McKay." I turn to leave.

"We're not done here, Dex," he calls me back, anger heavy in his voice.

I turn back and stare at him. "If Lorne told you about what we got up to while you were on Earth, why didn't you invite me in?" I could just kick myself for allowing that self-doubt to show.

John shrugs. "Lorne didn't suggest it and I have my hands full with Lorne and Rodney."

Something about the way he says Rodney's name reminds me of the hurt look in Rodney's eyes that first night when he thought I was hitting on him just because he was there and I was horny. "Let me ask you something: how often do you let him fuck you?"

His brows lower in confusion. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"He was surprised when I asked him to top me." I step closer, my voice lowering as I attempt to keep my own anger in check. "Have you ever told him how beautiful he is? How much you want him?"

"What the fuck are you talking about? Lorne and I actually _fought_ over him! He knows this. He knows he's the one I really want."

"No he doesn't. He thinks it's Lorne you want; that your 'fight' over him was you trying to get Lorne to break up with him so you can have Lorne." I point one finger in his face. "And the fact that you don't let him top just reinforces that. Especially if you let Lorne top you more than you let Rodney."

"What I do with my boyfriends is none of your concern!"

"It is! That man knows his own self worth out here-" I twirl a finger in the air, indicating Atlantis in general, "-but not behind closed doors. I wouldn't doubt that there's someone in his past who convinced him that he's not worth much and you're just reinforcing it."

He steps closer and lowers his voice. "I'll say this again: what I do with my boyfriends is none of you concern."

I make a decision and don't even keep the smirk off my face as I inform him, "Rodney won't your boyfriend for much longer." It's become obvious that while John is the one who caught my attention enough for me to put my trust in these people, it is now Rodney I truly want.

"Meaning?"

"You have two choices: let me join you and show you just what you're missing or…" I leave the sentence unfinished, knowing he'll figure out where I was headed.

His eyes narrow on my face and he shifts a bit from foot to foot as if trying to find his center. "I'm still going to have to decline."

I figured he'd refuse. "Well then, guess I'll just go locate Rodney and see if he's ready to turn in for the night." I turn toward the door. "If you'll excuse me."

"Rodney's _mine_ ," he hisses and I once again pause on my way out of the room to turn back and stride over to where he's standing.

Pointing a finger in his chest I inform him, "And that right there is how you lost him. You don't _own_ him. No one does." I wave my hand in the air when he opens his mouth to speak. "Oh, I know exactly how you meant that. I've spent enough time listening to how you people talk. But the fact remains that he's not _yours_. Nor is he Lorne's. Nor is he _mine_." This time when I spin on my heel I don't say anything, not even when I have to glare over my shoulder to get him to open the doors he closed and locked so we could have our discussion.

As I head off in search of Rodney, I make a decision and press the button to activate my radio.

 _"Lorne."_ The man sounds like I've interrupted something. Hopefully it was just a training session or a meeting with one of his men.

"I need you to bring Sheppard to my quarters at 2000 tonight."

_"Why?"_

"Because I think it's time the two of you learn how to appreciate Rodney."

_"We appreciate him."_

"I don't think you do. So get yourself and Sheppard to my quarters tonight and I'll show you just what you've been missing by not letting the man fuck you."

_"You can't do that, Ronon."_

"Oh, but I can."

 _"Now see he-"_ I don't let him finish, just turn off my radio, cutting him off mid-word.

I find Rodney exactly where I expected to find him: in one of his lesser used labs in a section of the city that was flooded when the first expedition team first arrived.

"McKay." I make sure my voice is as forceful as I can make it, just to see him jump.

"How could you!?" he wails, wringing his hands, his eyes darting all over the room as if looking for an escape. 

"How could I not? They need to learn to appreciate you."

"They do!" He begins backing across the room, forcing me to follow while trying to corner him.

"They don't."

"You don't know anything, Ronon." His tone has gotten defensive and if I'm not careful all my plans will come crumbing down around my ears.

Stopping just out of arm's reach from where he's backed against a worktable, I settle my weight back on my heels and do my best to make him think I'm not a threat at this time. "Are you forgetting the past month, McKay?" He chews his lip and just slightly shakes his head. "I had to talk you into fucking me. It's extremely obvious that they don't let you top often, if at all." I step closer, lowering my voice and still trying to project an air of safety and security. "While I agree you look fantastic flat on your back with your legs spread, that isn't all there is to you. You shouldn't be a substitute for a woman. They need to be shown that you know how to use that dick of yours and just how awesome it feels to be fucked by you."

"You don't have the right!"

Why is he fighting this? Swallowing a sigh, I tuck my thumbs in my belt. "I gave myself the right the second I laid claim to you."

"You don't own me!"

"Of course I don't." His brows lower over his nose in confusion. "But I still staked my claim on you just like you staked yours on me."

"What did you do after I left the room? Did you challenge John to a fight?"

"No. I told him basically what I just told you. You deserve someone who will appreciate you for you, Rodney. Keller was never going to be that person and Sheppard and Lorne aren't it, either."

"And you are?" At least he's listening to me, even if he doesn't believe a single word that's coming out of my mouth.

"Do you feel unappreciated with me?"

He shakes his head. "Answer my first question. What happened after I left the room?"

"I told you. I informed John that either he learns to appreciate you, with me as his teacher, or he doesn't get to have you anymore."

"You don't get a say in that."

I tilt my head to the side. "Really, McKay?" He blushes and ducks his head. "I'd say you've already made your decision about that. Wouldn't you?"

Rodney seems to realize that I'm right, that by not out-and-out refusing me he's agreeing with me and tries to save face by muttering, "In case you haven't noticed, John's exceedingly possessive."

"I know." I smirk and step even closer. I can almost touch him now. "That's what I'm counting on: the fact that he won't be able to let you go."

"This could very well blow up in your face, you know." All the heat has left his voice and I know I have him. He's finally stopped fighting me on this. For now at any rate.

"Then let it. If I can show you _and_ Sheppard just how wonderful you are…" With a shrug, I leave the sentence unfinished. 'Wonderful' isn't normally a word I use, and it's wholly inadequate to describe him, but people on Atlantis know that I don't say anything at all unless I mean it.

He shakes his head. "It might not work."

Reaching out with one hand, I cup the back of his head. "Does that matter? If Sheppard decides to let you go, is it really a bad thing? I'll be here for you regardless of what happens." He opens his mouth but I've let him talk enough for now and so use the only guaranteed method of shutting him up: I pull him into a down and dirty kiss.

The only points of contact between us are my hand on the back of his head and our lips for the longest time. With a soft moan that I feel more than hear, Rodney's hands come up to fist in my shirt and his body goes limp against mine, forcing me to wrap my arms around him to make sure he doesn't fall to the floor. I use the momentum to pull him even closer and rub my erection against his hip. Rodney whimpers and tries to pull me even closer despite it not being physically possible.

The strain on my neck quickly becomes unbearable so I break the kiss just long enough to hoist him up onto the table behind him. He whines at the loss of contact and tries to pull me back down until his ass hits the metal table. "Not a girl!"

"Didn't say you were, McKay."

"Then why am I sitting on this table?"

"Because the angle's wrong with you standing. Or rather with you _leaning_ against me."

His mouth opens on a silent 'oh', then he smirks and using his grip on my shirt pulls me back down so he can suck on my tongue some more. Pushing his knees apart, I step between them and tug him closer to the edge of the table. He wraps his legs around my waist and I have to wonder if he's been fucked in this position before. The thought of John or Evan or, hell, both of them, putting Rodney on the edge of a table and fucking him shouldn't be as arousing as it is.

Fumbling with the buttons on his BDUs, I try and get the images of him being fucked by someone other than me from my mind. This all started as a way to get to John and somewhere along the way it turned into finding a way to show Rodney just how special he is. The realization that this is about more than just making him feel special, that it's actually about making him feel _loved_ hits me like a ton of bricks. And I become conscious of the fact that I am well and truly screwed when I actually think about calling Evan back and canceling for tonight just so I can keep Rodney to myself.

Rodney's hiss of pain pulls me back to the real world and I realize I'm squeezing his dick too tight. With a murmured apology, I begin stroking lightly and place tiny kisses along his jaw. "Come for me, Rodney. Don't fight this. Let me, please," I whisper in his ear, nibbling on the lobe. With a strangled yell, he does just that: comes hard and hot all over my hand. "Beautiful, so fucking beautiful." I keep my voice whisper soft and continue to stroke him through the aftershocks.

Eventually his breathing returns to normal and he pushes at my hand, telling me the sensations are too much, now. "Your turn," he says, reaching for the closure of my pants.

I stop the movement by grabbing his wrist. "There's no need," I tell him, pressing my forehead against his and huffing a laugh against his face.

He laughs too and places a chaste kiss to my lips. "I suppose we should go get cleaned up then."

I step back and fight the urge to assist him in jumping off the table and doing up his fly. "Yeah, I guess we should."

Something in my voice must be off because his head snaps up and his eyes narrow on my face. "Having second thoughts?" 

_And third and fourth._ But I don't tell him that. I just got his self-confidence where it needs to be, I'm not going to let him destroy it by misunderstanding my reservations. "Not a one," I say instead.

He nods. "Good to know. What time are they arriving?"

"2000."

"Your quarters?" I nod and he nods back. "Fine. I'll be there a few minutes before that."

"I'll be waiting." With a tiny smile and another nod, he picks up his laptop and exits the room and I try and remember I'm doing this for him, that this is all in his best interest but a part of me doesn't believe it; wants to call the whole thing off and just tell John that he's out of luck, that Rodney's _mine_. But that goes against everything I've said and done since this whole thing began and so I _have_ to see it through. Even if it kills me.

The next three hours are pure hell, for me and the Marines I decide to torture in an effort to keep my mind off what _might_ happen tonight.

It doesn't work and so I'm a bit harsh when Rodney shows up exactly five minutes early.

"Beating up on John's Marines put you in a bad mood?" 

"No," I snap, then feel guilty when he flinches at the tone of my voice. Running the fingers of one hand through my hair, I turn and pace a bit away from him.

"You said you weren't having second thoughts about this." His voice is small and has me mentally kicking myself for inadvertently putting a nugget of self-doubt back in his mind.

"And I'm not." I turn and approach where he's standing, huddled in on himself, near the door. "I'm just anxious to get this under way, is all." I give a small shrug. "Usually beating the Marines to mush cheers me but-" I pause to find the right words. I've never put much store in words before but Rodney needs them; needs them almost as much as he needs oxygen to breathe. "There's a lot riding on this. I just don't want anyone leaving here feeling like the odd man out."

"Anyone, meaning me, right?"

"No. You, Sheppard and Lorne… the three of you already know you work. But what about me?" _Fuck!_ I didn't mean to let my own self-doubt creep in here. 

My admission has him straightening up and walking closer. Stopping well within my personal space, but not close enough to touch without raising his arm, he looks me over like I'm an equation he's never seen before. "Is that what this has all been about? That you're lonely?"

I can't believe he actually figured that out. Of course I didn't really know that's what it was until a few minutes ago, myself. "If that's all it was, I could find a hundred people in this city to keep me company."

He actually laughs at me. "Stop lying, Ronon. Everyone in this city knows you have the hots for John. I must admit I _still_ think you're using me to get to him but since you can reduce me to a melted puddle of goo with little effort, I'm willing to pretend you truly want me for me."

"I _do_ want you for you, McKay."

He searches my face for several long minutes and whatever he finds there must convince him that I really am telling the truth. "And for the first time, I believe you." His voice is soft and gentle in a way he's never been before and I have to wonder if my newfound love for this man is showing on my face. "You do realize that they're gonna fuck me, and I'm gonna fuck them tonight, right?"

"That's kinda the point." Even if I've decided I don't really want it, I _have_ to finish this. Rodney deserves the chance to make up his own mind about this.

"And will you be fucking them as well?"

"Most likely. Will it bother you?"

"It might," he murmurs, wrapping one hand around the back of my neck to pull me into a loving kiss the likes of which I haven't experienced since Melena and my heart soars with hope that this evening just might end the way I really want it to.

Rodney slowly unhooks the closures on my shirt and pushes it from my shoulders, then runs his hands lightly down my arms. I expect him to move on to the closure of my pants next but he seems content to just hold my wrists loosely in his grip while leisurely exploring my mouth as if he hasn't spent the past four weeks memorizing every inch of it. Normally I wouldn't allow him the time to explore but tonight I find I want to indulge his each and every whim and if that means that we stand here lazily kissing until John and Evan show up, then so be it. 

Luckily he seems to decide he's had enough of just kissing me, for now, and lets go of my wrists so he can undo my pants. Since he seems extremely unwilling to give up his possession of my mouth, I toe off my boots so that when he pushes my pants down, I can just step out of them. 

He wiggles out of his jacket without breaking the kiss but when it comes to removing his shirt he pulls back reluctantly so he can whip it off quickly and toss it aside before grabbing my face in his hands and deepening the kiss for a few seconds. 

"I don't think this is working, McKay. Maybe you should just get undressed, then you can go back to kissing me," I chuckle.

He sighs. "I suppose so." He steps back and removes his clothes quicker than I've ever seen him move before.

I have discovered I like watching him undress over the past four weeks but tonight we're on a bit of a tight schedule. I know exactly how I want John and Evan to find us and that's not kissing while standing half naked in front of the door. So I lay down on the bed, flat on my back with my legs spread; just like our first night together, only difference is that tonight I can't resist stroking myself while watching him.

He crawls up on the bed to lie next to me, just watching me caress my erection. The look in his eyes has my hand slowing, then stopping. Reaching out, I trace my fingertips gently down his cheek. "Talk to me, Rodney," I quietly urge.

He shakes his head, lowering it so that I have to scoot down the bed a bit to maintain eye contact. "I know you said this isn't about John but I can't help but feel like it is."

I bite back a flash of anger at his insistence that I couldn't possibly want him for him and fight to keep my frustration out of my voice when I respond. "You and me has nothing to do with Sheppard. Except that I want to show him just what he's missing by being so fucking heavy handed with you."

He raises his eyes to mine. "So you really didn't seduce me to get into John's bed?"

"No. I seduced _Lorne_ to get into John's bed."

"But that didn't work. Lorne didn't even mention that he'd like to have you join us." He shifts a bit, propping his head on his hand. "He did mention he enjoyed sleeping with you."

A small smirk curls one corner of my mouth at that. "Did it make Sheppard jealous?"

Rodney snorts a laugh. "Remember that day that Lorne was walking funny?" I nod, chuckling softly in remembrance. "That was the morning after he finally told us how he got those hickeys."

"I see." I run one finger down his torso, following the path of hickeys I placed there over the past month. 

"So, if Lorne was to try and get into John's bed, what am I?"

"A great fuck?" I don't even stop to think about how my words could be taken. I mean them as the very best compliment but the confused look on his face tells me that's not how he heard them. "Look, Rodney. I won't lie to you. I did originally think about using you to get to Sheppard but then I changed my mind and decided I should try and use you to get to… well… you." 

"That makes no sense."

 _I know, right?_ Taking a deep breath, I try and put my feelings into words. "I know. And I'm not sure I can explain it properly." I hold up one hand when he opens his mouth. "But I'm going to try." Shifting on the bed, I lean back against the headboard and dig deep to find words that have entered my vocabulary thanks to sitting and listening to him rant about everything under the sun. "That morning when we left for PX5-927… I saw something that lead me to believe that you wouldn't be averse to being seduced away from Sheppard and Lorne."

"And what would that be?" His eyes are narrowed on my face and I know I had better tell the whole truth.

"You were angry with Sheppard for some reason and I took that as my opening."

"Why would you think I was angry with him? Not saying I wasn't but why would you think that?"

"You called him 'Colonel'. You only use his rank when you're beyond angry with him."

"You think you know me so well, do you?" He leans over and nips at my lips and I know the time for talking is over.

"I had better after spending four years on the same team." 

Reaching down, I begin stroking myself again but Rodney stops me by wrapping his hand around mine. Removing my hand, I let him take over stroking me, hissing when he thumbs the slit. Lying half on top of me he resumes his exploration of my mouth, stroking his tongue sensually against mine and nibbling on my lips.

I fist one hand in the hair at the nape of his neck and curl the other over his hip, twisting my hips a bit to try and increase the friction. He responds to my attempt by loosening his grip and slowing his strokes.

When I growl low in my throat, he laughs. "Don't want this to end too soon, do you?"

He has a point. But, damnit, his hand feels so fucking good wrapped around me, stroking, teasing, leaving me hovering on the very fucking edge.

Just as I'm about to roll him to his back so I can impale myself on his cock, the door opens and I hear John whisper, "Fuck!" and the sound of shuffling feet before the door closes.

Raising my head slightly I can see both Evan and John standing just inside the room staring open mouthed at where Rodney and I are lying tangled together on the bed. The expression on their faces is exactly what I was hoping for when I planned this. Smirking slightly, I run my hand down Rodney's flank until I can palm one ass cheek. "So very glad you could make it."

"Damnit, Dex! Just what the fuck were you thinking? Anyone walking by could have seen you." I'm sure John means for his voice to be authoritative but it's too breathless.

I just raise one eyebrow. "If you didn't notice, my room's at the end of the corridor and the door's in an alcove that doesn't allow anyone not standing directly in front of it to see inside."

"So very much not the point," he hisses.

Something in his voice gets through to Rodney and he leaves off gnawing on my collarbone to twist his head around and stare at where John and Evan are standing. "Then what _is_ the point, Colonel?" _Fuck_. If Rodney's still pissed at John for whatever reason this could end extremely badly.

"Rodney," I grit through clenched teeth.

He turns to look at me. "What? He just snapped at you about people walking by being able to see us on the bed together when the door opens and you told him how it's not a problem and then he said that's not the point. So I just want to know what the point is, then. Don't you?"

"Ya know what? This was a bad idea. C'mon, Lorne. Let's leave them alone." 

Before John can even shift in preparation of turning toward the door, I jump from the bed and stop him with one hand on his arm. "No! Wait." I turn to glare at Rodney over my shoulder. "McKay," I growl in a fair imitation of John's most commanding voice.

It seems to do the trick when Rodney rolls his eyes and huffs. "Sorry I snapped, Sheppard."

I look back at John and am surprised to see hurt under the jealousy. Never did I expect him to feel hurt that Rodney might prefer me over him. "He apologized, Sheppard."

For nearly a full minute, I think he's not going to respond but then he blinks and the hurt is once again hidden. "So he did. Still not sure if this is a good idea, though."

"You two need to learn how to appreciate him."

"We do!" Evan speaks for the first time.

"Do you?" I glance over at Evan. "Rodney?" I question, not even glancing his way.

"I have to say they don't."

"Rodney!" John and Evan protest in unison.

"What? You don't and you know it." Rodney's voice is edged in anger.

John and Evan shuffle their feet and I decide this has gone on long enough. "Ya know what?" I wait until all three of them look at me. "We've talked about this enough. It's time to make your decision." I look over at where Rodney's sitting on his knees in the middle of the bed. "Rodney?"

He looks at me and then back at where John and Evan are standing. "Make your decision. Show me just how much you appreciate me or get out."

Crossing my arms over my chest, I smirk at the gobsmacked look on John and Evan's faces and can't help but feel proud that Rodney was able to put his foot down; especially considering how he feels about John. "Really, Rodney," John drawls. "You know how I feel about you." He takes a half a step closer. "So, c'mon-" he flicks his head toward the door. "-get dressed and let's go."

Rodney huffs a humorless laugh and shakes his head. "You just proved his point. You don't care enough to do this for me." He scoots back until he can lean back against the headboard, pulling a pillow into his lap to cover his nakedness.

Rodney's refusal seems to get through to John and he shares a look with Evan. "Okay. If this will prove that I care." He unbuckles his thigh holster, setting the weapon gently out of the way before unbuttoning his shirt and shrugging it off.

"You sure about this, Sheppard?" As much as I want this, I don't want him doing something he'll regret later.

John nods. "Yeah. I'd do almost anything for Rodney."

"Including letting Ronon fuck you while I watch? Or even while I fuck Evan?" Rodney manages to surprise even me by suggesting I fuck John.

"Rodney?" I turn to face him.

He just shrugs. "What? You may say this isn't about him, but I know it really is. I know how you feel about me. And I know how you feel about _him_. Hell, everyone in the city knows you came here because of him."

"Are you truly sure?" I need him to be positive this is what he wants.

"Ronon, I _know_ , okay?" And I can see in his eyes that he does. And that he just might feel the same.

With a nod, I turn back to where John and Evan have stripped down to just their boxers. "So,-" I clap my hands. "-this is how it's gonna go, at least for tonight: I'm gonna fuck Sheppard, Rodney's gonna fuck Lorne and then we'll see what happens after that." John nods and begins to slide his boxers down his hips. "Oh, and your little threesome?" I twirl a finger in the air. "Is now a foursome." All three of them just stare at me. "What? I already know just how enjoyable a romp in the sack is with you two-" I wave my hand between Evan and Rodney. "-and I'm about to find out just how good you are, so I see no reason to break this up. We'll figure out a way to make sure no one feels under appreciated."

John takes a deep breath, looking for all the world like he's going to his execution but he squares his shoulders and climbs onto the bed, lying on his back with his head next to Rodney's right hip. "This okay?" 

I cross my arms over my chest, tilt my head and just stare at him. He's lying there stiff as a board, almost as if he's expecting to get raped, with his knees bent and his feet flat on the mattress. "Relax, Sheppard. I'm not going to do anything you don't want."

He exhales harshly. "Sorry. Never actually discussed having sex before, ya know,-" He waves one hand in the air. "-actually _having sex_. Usually it just kinda-" He shrugs. "-happens."

Deciding the best course of action is to pretend that Rodney and Evan aren't even in the room, I climb up on the bed between his knees. Finally giving in to temptation, I let my eyes roam over his body and am not at all surprised that he's still soft. Leaning down, I lick his dick into my mouth and suck gently, pleased when it begins to harden.

"Ronon," John moans, his hands coming to rest on my head. I pull off so I can look up his body, expecting to find his eyes closed but instead my gaze is captured by his. Crawling up his body, I seal my lips to his. He slides his hands up my chest, along the back of my neck and up into my hair where he grabs two fistfuls and holds on tight.

Slipping one hand under the pillow, I pull out the bottle of lube and smear some on my fingers and then reach down to rub one against his hole before slowly pushing it in. He tenses for a second before relaxing enough that I can get it in easily. Twisting it around, I make sure to spread the lube as well as I can before removing my finger to add more lube and push back in with two fingers. He whimpers a bit at the extra stretch and I still my fingers until he relaxes again.

Pulling back from the kiss I stare into his eyes, his pupils blown so wide there's only a thin ring of brown-green visible. His eyes roll back in his head when I begin fucking him with my fingers. When he starts pushing back, I add more lube and a third finger, causing him to groan and his back to arch when I rub against his prostate.

"Enough!" he grunts, removing one hand from its death grip on my hair to push against my wrist.

Sitting back on my heels, I squirt some lube down the length of my erection, then with a couple of quick strokes, spread it all over. Bracing myself on one fist next to his head, I line up with the other and begin to slowly enter him.

He catches his lower lip in his teeth and stiffens at the initial burn of penetration, then once I'm past the guardian ring of muscle he visibly relaxes and his lids drop to half-mast in what I'm hoping is pleasure. Keeping my pace as slow as I can, I begin pushing in and pulling out, going a bit further on each in stroke, until my balls are touching his ass cheeks. I prop myself up on my elbows and just hold there for a minute, allowing us both to become accustomed to my filling him up. 

John's breath hitches in his throat and he tilts his chin, baring his neck. I take his invitation and lean down to lick and suck and bite at the skin there, being careful to not leave any marks that could be seen when he's dressed.

When he tucks his heels under my ass in a silent plea for me to move, I begin to slowly fuck him. Trailing kisses up the side of his neck, I nibble my way across his cheek so I can lick my way into his mouth; stealing his breath and giving him mine in return.

The kiss quickly becomes a fight for dominance and soon it's mostly teeth and tongue and very little finesse; very wet and sloppy and extremely dirty. The urgency underlining the kiss translates itself through my body until I'm pounding into him hard enough to have him grunting each time my balls smack against his ass.

The need to breathe has us pulling apart, but not before he bites my lower lip hard enough to make it bleed. He smirks up at me while licking my blood off his lips. "Bastard," I hiss, slamming into him harder than before and watching with glee as his eyes roll back in his head and I push even deeper inside.

"Oh, God," Evan mutters from my right and I look to see that Rodney has wasted no time and is currently fucking Evan for all he's worth. I happen to know exactly how Evan feels right this minute and am just the slightest bit jealous but push it aside knowing that I'll get to be on the receiving end again soon.

A tug to one of my dreads brings John's presence back to my attention and I return to doing my level best to make him lose his mind. Rising up on my knees, I push John's thighs open and back which allows me to drive even further into him. Rodney follows suit and soon it becomes a competition to see who can get their partner off first. 

At first, John squeezes the base of his cock in an effort to stave off his orgasm but when he sees Evan doing the same thing, he reaches over and begins stroking Evan's dick. Evan returns the favor and soon all four of us are rushing headlong into one fan-fucking-tastic orgasm. 

Rodney blows first, which triggers Evan's, who squeezes John _just right_ and the feeling of John's muscles contracting around me has stars exploding behind my eyelids.

Rodney collapses forward onto Evan half a second before I crumple on top of John. After a second or two, I prod and poke Rodney until he's laying, more or less, on Evan's left side, his head pillowed on Evan's shoulder. I move over until I'm curled against John's right side and all four of us lie there, panting and waiting for the world to right itself.

Evan recovers first and twisting his head around to look at where John's still panting at the ceiling, laughingly says, "Booyah achieved, _again_ , Sir."

John chokes on his laughter. "Booyah…indeed…Major."


End file.
